


After the Battle

by Orbitoclast



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Lux likes taking things too fast, One-Sided Attraction, just read on, not exactly what you may think tho, or not you decide, porn without plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbitoclast/pseuds/Orbitoclast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after a match, Lux goes home and...Well, that would be a spoiler now, would it? ;)</p><p>and this is the first smut I have ever written so please forgive me if it's too...ugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

The midday sun shone upon the great city of Demacia. Luxanna stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room, undoing the leather straps of her armor. Piece by piece she removed the enchanted iron until she was standing with nothing but her fine white chemise on. Slowly, she removed her hair tie, her platinum locks sent tumbling down her shoulders and back.

Her door opened and her beloved brother came in, his armor already shed. Garen looked up and down Lux’s beautifully slim body, taking in the incredible almost-luminous quality of her snow-white skin. Lux’s brilliant blue eyes met his from the mirror, seeing that they were reflecting the same amount of the desire that radiated from hers. Her rosy lips parted a bit as she closed her eyes and felt Garen’s breath on her bare neck. Heat flooded her pale cheeks, turning them pink to perfection.

Garen’s hands glided on her silky skin, smoothing the fine chemise off of her shoulders. His lips touched and sucked at the satin skin of her delicate neck, extracting soft whimpers from his sister’s mouth. He looked up at the mirror and found her the very image of rapture, her cheeks flushed, her skin warm, her eyelids fluttering with his every touch. He grinned to himself and touched the rosy tips of her breasts with the pad of his thumbs, feeling them growing harder and harder underneath the continuous stimulation. Garen felt himself grow harder still and pressed his bulging erection into Lux’s bare buttocks. Lux moaned in want, taking her brother’s head in her hands and meeting her lips with his. She pushed her tongue into his warm mouth, tasting him, relishing the gentle sounds of pleasure he made as she let her fingers travel down to his member. She moved her hands skillfully, touching him through his undergarments.

“Oh, Lux,” Garen whispered as he hauled her to her feet and laid her down onto the bed, leaving her mouth and kissing her down her neck, then her bare breasts. Lux gasped as he put one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked gently, his tongue moving to and fro. She felt his hands move down to the apex of her thighs, pulling away the frail cloth there. She moaned and writhed against his broad chest as he slipped a finger into her, then out, then in again, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb as he went. She felt herself about to explode.

A knock sounded on the door.

Lux jumped, pulled out of her thoughts so suddenly. She dropped her shoulder guard, sending it clattering on the stone floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the flush of her cheeks (and the moisture between her legs). She pulled on a pale blue robe then opened the door.

Garen stood before her, still in full armor. “So, uh,”

“Yes?” Lux noted with a hint of annoyance that her voice sounded tiny and needy. She coughed then asked again, in a more composed voice. “Yes?”

“We’ve been selected for another round again.” Lux nodded then closed the door, picking up her armor pieces.

_Just another dream, then._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry (not) xD I hope you enjoyed it (as much as Lux did *wink wink*)


End file.
